Old Chateau Mystery
by Ace Attorney2
Summary: Ever wondered who the mysterious girl and butler are in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl version game are in the Old Chateau mansion. Here's my theory. Spoilers for starters on the game!


This is the story of the mystery of Old Chateau, the haunted mansion in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. This is MY theory of what happened so I don't admit anything and I don't own Pokemon.

**Old Chateau: The Mystery.**

About 40 years ago, a family called Chateau of three lived in Sinnoh at the edge of a small town called Eterna. The family consisted of a father, mother and a daughter. When the daughter was born, the parents hired a kind butler to watch over her when they were out of the house at some times. The butler had a Pokemon with him as a partner, and a strange one at most. It looked like a small, floating orange ghost that had the ability to warp itself into other objects. The family had an old-fashioned television set, so they enjoyed seeing the Pokemon appear on the screen when they turned it on.

The girl grew up and the Pokemon grew bonded to the girl and the rest of the family. At times, the parents were busy with their work that they had to leave the house and return only weeks later. Their daughter sometimes questioned where they went. Their usual reply was a business trip. But the girl didn't mind. She enjoyed the company of the butler and the Pokemon.

Years passed and the girl turned nine. The parents got an invitation to go on a cruise through Hoenn. After leaving, only the daughter, the butler, and the Pokemon were left at home. Out at sea, the parents enjoyed their time sunbathing on deck, swimming on the on-board pool, and relaxing in their first-class cabin. One day, a storm picked up and the ship was tossed from side to side and somehow landed on some land on the water. Out of confusion, a Gyarados was threw brutally in the storm and rammed into the side of the boat by accident making a large hole. This was an easy escape for the passengers as they left through the side on their rescue boats and floatation devices. The parents were at sea for days until they were rescued and brought to a large city called Slateport. They were low on money after the crash and begged sea captains for a ride home back to Sinnoh. Most refused since they did not have enough money to pay.

Back at the Chateau mansion, the news of the crash made it to the girl and the butler, but were relieved that all passengers made it safely. They awaited the return of the daughter's parents.

However, weeks passed and the parents still did not return, striking the butler and the girl odd. At times, the girl mourned for her parents and had fits of misery, but the Pokemon bobbing in and out of the TV always cheered her up. The butler made a daily routine of cleaning around the house until the owners arrived. He made dinners for the girl and left the occasional Pokemon food in front of the TV where the Pokemon was inhabited.

Months passed. Still, there was no sign of the girl's parents. The daughter became more and more upset that even the Pokemon didn't seem to cheer her up. She spent much time in her room, sobbing on her pillows and leaving only to eat.

A year passed since the parents have been missing. The butler remained calm and the Pokemon stayed worried in the TV. Then, one day when it was dinnertime, the butler called the girl to come and eat. She was in the middle of her sobs and said she will be down to eat in a minute. The butler took his seat in the dining room and awaited the girl. When she was finished crying, she looked up to see a strange, floating dark Pokemon in front of her bedpost. She was too shocked to scream when she realized it was a Pokemon. A voice in her head told her that she suffered enough and it was time for her soul to pass on. She begged the Pokemon to give her more time to wait for her parents, but it refused. The girl then asked for it to leave her soul in a ghost form there and take her body instead. It agreed. The Pokemon sucked her soul out from her body and left it in her room. Then it lifted her body out and disappeared with it. When it left, the girl promised herself she will await her parents' arrival.

Back down in the dining area, the butler passed on and the Pokemon appeared before his body and he pleaded to stay imprinted as a soul in the very mansion until his masters came home. The dark Pokemon agreed and took his body along with the girl's, making him wait in that very spot until the masters of the house arrived. In the TV, the Pokemon somehow got stuck awaited to have someone smack the side where the problem occurred so it could be free once again.

Years have gone by and the girl's parents still have not returned. Ghost Pokemon took refuge in this dark and creepy mansion and inhabited several house possessions such as picture frames and books.

Finally, after fifteen years of the parent's labor to get a boat back to Sinnoh, they arrived back in Eterna. As they walked back to the mansion, several boys ran from the entrance of the house screaming while saying the house was full of Ghost Pokemon to the confused owners. As they entered, several Gastlys and Haunters appeared and disappeared before them making them scream and were eventually scared away from the house. They walked back to Eterna to look for the girl and the butler where they thought they were also hidden after Pokemon took hold of their house. No sign of them were around. The parents asked locals if they have seen a girl with a butler around who lived at the Chateau mansion. People shook their heads and said that the mansion has been deserted and haunted for almost 16 years with no one ever living in it. The parents were shocked. There was nothing else they could do but run away from their old lives and start a new one. They found a home next to the sea in Canalave city where the father became a sailor and the mother watched over the house.

After ten years, the parents had a son who occasionally helped his father with chores and sailing business. Suddenly, one day, the boy broke out in a fever and a dark figure appeared in his thoughts. He thrashed on his bed while the parents tried to clam him down. A trainer was passing by and the father begged him to go to Fullmoon Island to break the boy's nightmares with the help of the legendary Cresselia. The trainer agreed and left with the boy's father. An hour later, the trainer reappeared and held a shiny pendant shaped like a wing over the boy and his nightmares stopped. The parents were thankful after that and rewarded the trainer. After the trainer left, the boy told his mother that a dark Pokemon clouded his thoughts and told him that he had a missing family line.

So this concludes the story of the Old Chateau mystery. Every time an explorer would brave the house would enter the old parent's room, footsteps could be heard from another room and a door opening and closing. This is the little girl thinking her parents are home and she's leaving her room to see. And every time someone walks into the old dining hall where the butler had his last minutes, his ghost would appear to see whom it is and if it isn't who he thought it was, he would retreat through a wall. Forever they will dwell in their mansion waiting until the girl's parents arrive so they could be at peace. The Rotom is also waiting.

That's the end of one mystery. Again, this is my opinion of what happened. And if it is spoilers for anyone, I just gave out some things about Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, such as how to get Rotom and Cresselia.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
